The Addictive Game Saga
by Vchanny
Summary: A story about a vampire and his obsessions. R&R I'm positive you will enjoy atleast a little bit :D
1. The Addictive Game

After a long night of kicking demon ass, Angel walks into the darkened lobby of the old hotel where  
they had re-setup there detective agency a while back. He walks over to the front desk and takes his black  
leather jacket off and lays is down. He sets his car keys right next to it and turns to Cordy, Wes, and  
Gunn just as they turn the lights on.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL!"  
Gunn looks to Wes. "See, I told you. There was no way we could throw him a surprise party..."  
Cordy puts her hands on her hips and looks at Angel. He was wearing his dull expression as usual.  
"Oh, c'mon! Look surprised...or happy...or something!"  
Angel puts on his fake looking smile. "I'm happy." He points to his mouth. "See? Happy."  
  
They all blankly stare at him for a few minutes and then Wes decides to break the silence.  
  
"We have gifts."  
"Really? You guys bought me...wow. That's so nice."  
  
Cordy grabs a bag that she had at her feet and gives it to Angel. He looks at all of them real quick   
and then sets the bag onto the table.  
  
"You guys really didn't have t..."  
  
Cordy cuts him off.  
  
"You deserve it, Angel." She smiles and then points to the bag. "Now, hurry and open them."  
  
Angel pulls out a small, box shaped gift and shakes it. "Hmm...no sound." He then begins to  
carefully and slowly take the wrapping off. Cordy gives him the look and he rips the rest off.  
"What it is?" Wes asks.  
"It's a Gameboy color...whatever that is."  
"Look, man. You play video games on it. Me and Cordy thought it'd give you something to do  
during the day."  
"Video games? Hmm...guess you have to learn someday." He sets the Gameboy down and puts his  
hand back into the bag; he pulls out another box shaped gift. "I'm guessing this is the game."  
"No, Angel. We bought you the Gameboy and no game just to torture you," Cordy says somewhat  
sarcastically.  
"Let's see which game you guys got me..." He tears the wrapping off of this one and then stares at  
the gift for a second.  
"Angel?"  
He looks up at them. "Pokemon?"  
Cordy smiles and points to the box. "Not just Pokemon...Pokemon Yellow."  
"Isn't that the one..." Wes starts.  
"Shh."  
"Sorry."  
"Well, thanks guys. These are...nice."  
  
*The Next Night*  
  
"Angel!" Gunn yells from the bottom of the stairs. "Demon horde going to kill everyone in town!  
C'mon!"  
  
There is no reply.  
  
"Damn, what is he doing? He hasn't come out of there since yesterday."  
"I'll go look. You and Cordy go wait in the car."  
  
Wes runs up the stairs and then to Angel's room. He knocks on the door and then opens. Looking  
around, he sees Angel lying on his bed, turned to the light of his bedside lamp. He looks to see what he  
is doing, but can't really see. All he hears is some lame music and buttons be pushed.  
  
"Angel?"  
Angel continues to stare at the Gameboy screen. "What?" he says in a rather agitated tone.  
"Um, we need you. There's a demon." He pauses. "Now."  
"Not now, Wes."  
"Angel! We have work to do! Put that bloody game down now!"  
"Just let me beat this Lt. Surge guy. I need the Thunder Badge." He stops and looks up at Wes. "I'm  
gunna be a Pokemon master!" He giggles girlishly and then turns his attention back to the game.  
"Um..."  
  
Wes slowly begins to walk backwards out of the room.  
  
"Get him Pikachu! Pow! Aww...damn it! C'mon! Kick his ass!"  
  
Wes reaches the door and closes it shut. He walks back downstairs and grabs his jacket and ax as he  
leaves out the door. He gets into the car and sits, silently.  
  
"Is he coming?" Gunn asks.  
"Nope."  
Gunn turns to Cordy. "I told you that Gameboy was a bad idea."  
  
THE END 


	2. The Dangerous Dance

Heh. I'm baaaaaack and with a urge to make some people laugh. It may be a bit short, but its still pretty damned funny...well, I think so ^_^;; You be the judge. Enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
--The Dangerous Dance--  
  
Gunn and Wesley walk into the office.  
  
"Damn. That de-- Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band? Who's playin'--"  
  
Wesley gives him a funny look.  
  
"Uh...I used to...it was a faze." He clears his throat and they walk to the counter and look over it to find Cordy leaning back in the chair listening. "Uh...Cordy?"  
  
She jumps up quickly, startled. "Oh! Uh...hi, guys." She reaches over and turns the CD off. And then pushes the loose strands of hair on her face behind her ears nervously. "Hi."  
  
They stay silent for a while and stare at Cordelia.  
  
"Um, anyhow. Seen Angel?"  
  
"Room. Um, up in his room I think."  
  
"He hasn't been out in a while, has he?" Wesley asks turning to the stairs. "I'm afraid to find out why."  
  
"Considering what happened last time, I would be, too. But that's not my problem," Cordy says, glad that the subject has changed from earlier.  
  
"It couldn't be much worse than that Pokemon game. He was in rehab for weeks," Gunn says.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Cordy starts. "I was the one who had to drive him." She rolls her eyes and sits back down into her chair. "Well, one of you'd better go up there."  
  
Gunn and Wesley look at each other, neither wanting to go.  
  
Gunn trudges up the stairs and down the hall. "This is bootie. It's cuz I'm black. Why does the black man always have to go and do the white man's work? Wesley's racis--" He stops and listens. "What is that noise?" He cautiously walks towards the noise, which, coincidentally, leads him to Angel's room. "Is that...? God I don't want to know." He sighs and opens the door. "What the HELL?!?"  
  
Angel leaps from his bed in a bright pink, frilly tutu and in a pink leotard. He lands on his toes and jumps to another spot in the room, following the music.  
  
Gunn stands in shock. What the hell was Angel doing?!?  
  
A few minutes later, Gunn returns downstairs.  
  
"So, what's up with him? Find out anything?" Cordy asks not looking up from her magazine. Not getting a response, she looks up. "Hello? An answer would be nice."  
  
Gunn shakes his head, walks over to the couch, sits, and points to the stairs not uttering a single sound. Wesley and Cordy look at each other for a second and then sprint towards the stairs. While running through the hall, they run past Fred.  
  
"Hey, guys," she says as they approach her. "What's going--" she stops as they pass her. "Oh, that's okay. I'll just stand here. By myself. I'll wait for you to come back."  
  
When they reach Angel's room, he is still leaping through the air.  
  
"Angel?!"  
  
Angel stops, turns towards the door, and blushes. "Uh...hi. Guys. Hi."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Isn't the thought of David in a pink, frilly tutu and leotard just hilarious? And what about *meow*? ^_^ 


	3. Episode 3: The Boy Who Lived

Time to take a stab at Harry Potter :D  
  
-------  
  
Episode 3: The Boy Who Lived  
  
Cordy paused before pulling the black trash bag away and gave Angel a look that even he would tremble upon seeing. "Is that all of it?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Alright..." He sighed and pulled a pair of tights out from under his mattress. Dropping them into the bag, he sighed again. "There."  
  
"You sure that's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She pulled the two yellow plastic handles and closed the bag. "You know, Angel, you should find a hobby that doesn't lead to scary obsessions."  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. "If I remember correctly--"  
  
"Don't you even try to blame the Pokemon thing on me." She pointed to Gunn who was snickering. "He was at fault, too."  
  
"You're the one who choose it."  
  
"You agreed!"  
  
They continued as they left the room. Angel sat down on the corner of his bed and sighed. "A hobby that doesn't lead to a scary obsession?" He spent the rest of the evening in his room extrapolating, though he came up with nothing.  
  
Cordy set the cake on the counter, turned and smiled at Angel.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"A whole two weeks of no scary obsessions."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Fred shyly took a step forward and held out a neatly wrapped gift. "Wesley and I picked it out. Hope you like it."  
  
Angel took the package and carefully took the wrapping paper off. He liked to keep his paper. Besides, he felt like annoying Cordy. She took away all his dancing equipment. When he finished unwrapping the gift, he looked up and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, Angel. While we were looking I though to myself 'A book could do no harm,' so we got you one."  
  
"Harry Potter, too," Fred added. "It's supposed to be really good."  
  
"Again, thanks. I'll read it tonight instead of the book I was reading."  
  
"What were you reading?" Cordy inquired.  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"It's a book called 'Severed Heads and Broken Bones: A Guide to Killing Big Bads'."  
  
She gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"Told you."  
  
Angel set the Harry Potter book on his desk and then took a seat. About an hour or so later, he finished the book and set it back down. "Hmm..."  
  
Fred opened the door to the lobby and froze. "What's going on?"  
  
Before her stood a giant chess set made of stone, at least, she thought it was a giant chess set. You never knew around here.  
  
"Angel? Cordelia? Wesley? Gunn? Anyone?" She walked down the steps, around the stone chess pieces, and into the office. "Hello?"  
  
Just then, Cordy and Wesley walked through the doors.  
  
"And then--What the hell?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Why don't they ever send me visions of these things?"  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Guys?" Fred looked over the desk towards the entrance. "Hey! What is all of this?"  
  
"It's from the book," Wesley murmured.  
  
"And he was doing so well, too."  
  
"We have to find him before he does anything."  
  
"Good idea, Wesley. Let's go."  
  
"Wait for me!" Fred said as she ran over to them.  
  
Above, Angel walked to the railing wearing a bright green cape and carrying a broom.  
  
(AN: I haven't read HP or seen the movie, so if any of this isn't totally correct, get over it.)  
  
"I am," he started, "the boy who lived!"  
  
They all looked up at him. "Angel!"  
  
"Angel, get down here now!" Cordy demanded.  
  
Angel got up on the railing and put the broom between his legs.  
  
"I can't watch..."  
  
Angel jumped, fell and tumbled as he hit the floor.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Is he okay?" Fred asked.  
  
Angel stood and pulled out a twig.  
  
"I guess he is," Cordy said. "Um, Wesley?" She turned to Wesley. "What is he doing with that?"  
  
"Let me see. In the book, the main character has a wand. I suppose he thinks that twig is a wand."  
  
Cordy looked up to the ceiling. "Warn us next time?"  
  
"We have to stop him."  
  
"How?" Fred asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I do." Cordy walked over to Angel and snatched the twig and cape from him.  
  
"Hey!" Angel gave her a shocked look.  
  
"You are NOT Harry Potter."  
  
"I know that...I just couldn't help it. He's so COOL and--" He stopped himself when he saw her give him the look of death. He looked down at his feet.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Seriously, I never..."  
  
"Sorry." 


	4. Part IV The Saiyan in All of Us

Time for another installment! Wahoo! Sing with me! Or not. My singing is almost as bad as my dancing ;D Anyhow, down to business. For a moment, I was tempted to attack LOTR but I think you'll like what I've chosen to do instead. ^^  
  
------  
  
Cordy eagerly watched as the cable man installed the last cable hookup in the hotel. She couldn't wait. Now, she could work and keep up with her daily soaps.  
  
"All done," the man said as he stood and gathered his tools.  
  
"Thank you very much. We'll send money later. Ta ta!" With that, she kicked the man out and returned to her ^new^ TV in the office. "Alas, soap opera goodness."  
  
"It's good to see that you spend our money well," Wesley said rather coldly as he walked out of his office. "Does Angel know about this?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, he does. He urged me to get cable. So, I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Indeed." Wesley shook his head and looked at the clock. "Do you happen to know when Angel said he'd return?"  
  
Cordy looked up at Wesley and replied in the same cold tone he used on her. "No, I don't recall."  
  
"Very well, when he comes in tell him I've found some useful information on that new Gehrafadal demon we've been tracking."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Wesley returned to his office but didn't stay long, Angel walked into the hotel shortly after, followed by Gunn and Fred.  
  
"Cordy? Have you seen Wes?" Angel asked.  
  
Not looking, she replied. "He's in his office but," she looked up; commercial, "watch out, he's a real grump, oh my god! What happened?" The rather large wound Gunn had acquired while they were away brought upon her surprise. She jumped out of her chair and joined Fred and Gunn on the sombrero-looking couch. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a doctor?"  
  
"Wesley?" Angel repeated.  
  
"In his office."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Wesley walked out just as Angel began to go in.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Wesley."  
  
"I have some valuable information on the Gehrafadal demon."  
  
"Yeah, so do we."  
  
An hour and some bandages later, the gang found themselves in a room that I like to call, the 'what's up room.'  
  
"So, the demon has retractable claws?" Cordy asked while looking at a picture.  
  
"Yes," Wesley replied while pointing to the diagram he'd drawn on the chalkboard.  
  
"He doesn't keep them retracted," Gunn replied in a disgruntled tone.  
  
"It'll be okay. We just need to de-claw it. It might be kind of grumpy afterwards, though. My cat Mr. Fluffy was after we de-clawed him."  
  
Gunn smiled. No matter what, Fred could always make him smile.  
  
"Indeed. Now, our objective is to cut off the rear extremity first. It contains the blinding acid. Then, from there, we're to either to go straight for the kill or-"  
  
"Or being the long way around it."  
  
"Yes, Cordellia. As I was saying, or we are to take off the other appendages."  
  
"Sounds gruesome," Fred declared with her Texas accent. [AN- I love her accent ^^]  
  
"But fun," Angel added sarcastically.well, sarcastic to Angel.  
  
"I assure you, Angel, this will not be fun. This demon is dangerous. We need to slay it soon."  
  
"Exactly. The sooner we slay the sooner we will get our pay."  
  
"That was clever, Cordy," Angel said with a slight smile.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Wesley frowned. They weren't taking him seriously. "You do realize the importance of us slaying this demon, right?"  
  
"Of course we do, Wes," Angel replied. "We're just trying to make light of the situation."  
  
"Indeed." Wesley paused and then shut the book. "We should kill this thing tonight. The sooner the better."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Wes. We'll get it," Angel assured his British friend.  
  
"Of course you will."  
  
Later that night, minus Wes, the gang trudges down the sewer.  
  
"Anyone else notice a not so nice Wesley?" Cordy asked as she grimaced.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cordy," Angel said steadily looking forward for their stopping point. "Wesley is just -"  
  
"A pansy?" Gunn chimed in.  
  
Fred giggled and then playfully smacked him. "Charles, that's not nice."  
  
"I know. That's why I said it."  
  
"C'mon guys," Angel said. "Just focus on the demon with the-" He paused as the demon jumped out a couple yards ahead. "That one."  
  
Later at the Hotel, the gang meets in the 'what's up' room.  
  
"So the demon has been slain?" Wesley said looking up from the yellow file.  
  
"Retractable claws and all," Fred announced proudly.  
  
"Very good." He dropped the folder into a pile on the corner of his desk, then folded his hands and looked at Angel. "On to the next order of business. Angel?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Have you been attending your classes?"  
  
Angel looked away and sighed.  
  
"Angel, it is imperative that you attend your classes to get over these absurd fixations of yours. You need to-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll take him from now on," Cordy announced and then looked at Angel. "Apparently you've been lying. Baaad boy." She smiled and poked his shoulder playfully. "Is there a meeting tonight?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll cancel my plans."  
  
"Well, that's all. You can all leave now," said Wesley.  
  
They all got up and left. As Cordy left, Wesley grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please tell me there is a legitimate reason for you grabbing my arm like that."  
  
"There is. Please, take a seat."  
  
After giving Wes a suspicious look, she took a seat as he shut the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have suspicions."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Angel. I don't think he's keeping true to the contract."  
  
"You think he has some new fetish?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Serious? I haven't noticed anything."  
  
"Well, you don't spend quite as much time in here as I do."  
  
"This is true. I have more of a life than you do."  
  
Wesley smirked. "I just thought I'd bring it to your attention."  
  
"Thank you. I will keep it in mind."  
  
"Good."  
  
That night at Angel's self-help meeting, Cordy leaves the room for a soda before the meeting. Angel talks with an eight year old.  
  
"So, you like Harry Potter, huh?" Angel asked.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
[AN - Just take a moment to imagine Angel in a room with a dozen 8 year olds. Okay, now keep reading.]  
  
Angel backed away. "Nothing. I was just wondering."  
  
There was a short silence between the two. The kid spoke up. "You watch DBZ?"  
  
Angel nodded and the kid nodded to another kid two seats over.  
  
The three of them all stood and walked to the back of the room.  
  
"Did you bring my stuff?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm a boy of my word."  
  
"Does J have it?"  
  
The kid nodded and "J" handed Angel a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Nice doing business with you," Angel said.  
  
The kid cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, right." Angel reached into his pocket and handed the kids some candy. "Thanks."  
  
They all returned to their seats and a woman who looked way to happy to be human stood up in front of the group.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone. Today we're going to explore just why we find pleasure in these silly little things."  
  
All the kids sighed; Angel slipped the paper into his pocket.  
  
"You're up early," Cordy said as she noticed Angel walking into the lobby. "Well, early for you that is."  
  
Angel looked up, half startled. "Oh, yeah. I uh, just decided to get a head start on things today." He paused. "You know what? Why don't you take a break? I'll take over the desk."  
  
She eyed him apprehensively. "Angel?"  
  
"Yes?" He grabbed a stack of papers on the desk and walked around to the filing cabinets.  
  
"Alright.I'm going to go out for something to eat." She stood up, still giving him a wary look. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"M'kay. Tell Wesley I have some information on the new case if you see him, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Grabbing her keys she walked around the desk. "See you soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cordy left looking over her shoulder.  
  
As soon as Cordy exited the building, Angel dropped the papers and turned on the television. He flipped it on to Cartoon Network and leaned back into the seat. Sighing in pleasure, he began to watch the beginning of the marathon.  
  
A few weeks passed as this continued. Wesley called Cordy into his office.  
  
"Have you found anything out yet?"  
  
"No, all I know," she started, "is that he watches the TV everyday from four to five, he's on the computer all the time, people are complaining that they can't get thru on the phone, and all of our printing paper has disappeared."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I'll say. I wonder what he's doing."  
  
"I'm sure we'll know soon."  
  
Angel entered the lobby swinging a sword.  
  
"Watch it, Angel. You'll hurt someone with that thing," Gunn said as he and Fred cuddled on the sombrero shaped couch.  
  
"Don't worry, I am a great swordsman."  
  
"You won't be saying that when someone's arm's missing."  
  
"Depends on whose arm it is."  
  
Gunn nodded in approval and returned his attention to Fred.  
  
"Alright, people. We have a case!" Cordy announced proudly as she hung up the phone.  
  
Everyone gave a little cheer.  
  
"There is a poor old woman whose house has been infested with a Hadshnad demon. We are going to help her out."  
  
"A Hadshnad demon?" Wes inquired. "Those were said to have the ability to send waves of energy from their bodies."  
  
"Neat." Cordy said as she looked over the file she just created. "Something new will make it fun."  
  
"So we going tonight?" Gunn asked looking up.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. We should help this woman out as soon as possible," Angel responded.  
  
"I'm game," Cordy added.  
  
"Tonight it is, then."  
  
"Angel!" Gunn called up the stairs. "Angel hurry up! What are you-" He stopped and looked to Cordy and Wes. "Are you sure there is nothing he's suddenly found himself obsessed with?"  
  
"I'm having doubts."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Who's going to check?" Gunn said now looking up the staircase.  
  
"I'll go," volunteered Fred. "I haven't yet. I guess it's my turn."  
  
They wished her luck and she started climbing the stairs. Just as she got half way, her eyes widened and she started laughing so hard she fell down. Angel appeared at the top wearing a bright orange jump suit with a blue undershirt. It had a large "A" on the back. His hair was dyed yellow and was spiked. Everyone couldn't help but laugh their asses off at the display. Angel looked at all of them, put his hands on his hips and announced loudly that he was, in fact, a super saiyan.  
  
As soon as he noticed the hysteria he had created, Angel frowned. "Whaaaat?"  
  
---------  
  
The End. ^_^ Hope it was funny. I know that this one was more like a regular story than the others but I wanted a bit of a plot. Anywho, post a review ^_^ I love hearing from you guys.  
Top of Form Bottom of Form 


	5. Fellowship Of the, new obsession?

Back I am. Mwahaa! It's been a while, no? Well, I hope this makes up for it ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
All characters are © Jossie.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Angel sat in the lobby looking up the stairs, where Wes and Cordy were clearing out all the DBZ memorabilia they could find. Gunn and Fred stood in front of him, ready to keep him on the couch if it became necessary.  
  
"You guys can't!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, dawg."  
  
Gunn gave her a funny look.  
  
"Whaat? I thought you said I could use that one."  
  
"No, no, no. I said you couldn't."  
  
"Oh. heh, sorry. I won't do it again."  
  
"Good."  
  
Angel cleared his throat.  
  
"Right," Fred said. "We can. And we are."  
  
"But, but!"  
  
"No buts. You can't keep doing this, Angel. You're our Champion, not our scary little obsessed guy."  
  
Angel frowned.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Wes and Cordy were filling up bags upon bags of DBZ pictures, fanfics, action figures and the like.  
  
Cordy opened the closet door to find a massive stack of paper. "Sheesh, now I know where all the printer paper went."  
  
Wes threw the last few action figures from the shelf into the trash bag. "Indeed."  
  
Cordy grabbed another trash bag and started stuffing paper in. "Do you think he'll ever give this stuff up? You know, the whole being obsessed with things deal."  
  
"It's doubtful."  
  
A minute or so later.  
  
"Well, I'm all out of trash bags. Want to take this stuff down?"  
  
"We might as well."  
  
Angel sat on the couch, pouting, while Cordy and Wes began rolling the bags down the stairs. Gunn and Fred took those bags and dragged them outside to the dumpster.  
  
"It's not fair, I tell you."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Angel. You know we're only doing this because we care," Cordy said giving the last bag a nice kick to help it along.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!"  
  
"It's just going in the dumpster anyway."  
  
Angel frowned.  
  
"She's right, you know," Wes said as he threw a bag over his shoulder. "...About the caring not the---well, actually, she's right about that too, however! We wouldn't be trying to help if we didn't care." He paused. "So stop pouting."  
  
Cordy walked into the hotel and sat her keys on the counter. She slipped off her jacket and walked into Wes' office for and Angel Update©.  
  
"Good morning," he said without looking up from his reading.  
  
"How is he?" she asked leaning against the doorframe and looking up the stairs.  
  
"He still hasn't come down."  
  
"It's been a week."  
  
"I know." He looked up and took off his glasses. "But none of us have been able to get him out of there."  
  
She paused and then smiled. "I might have an idea."  
  
She made her way to his room and knocked. There was no answer. She opened the door and walked over to Angel, who was sitting in the dark in his chair.  
  
"Hey."  
  
".Hey."  
  
"You know, I was thinking--"  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere."  
  
"What, are you psychic now?"  
  
Angel smirked.  
  
"It's a really good movie though. It's been getting great reviews." A pause. "Well?"  
  
"."  
  
"Angel! C'mon! We're going to miss the movie!" Cordy yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"Well, I must hand it to you, Cordellia. I never thought he'd leave that room."  
  
"Thanks, Wes. I just have skillz."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
Angel came down the stairs. Cordy let out a whistle.  
  
"So how do I look?"  
  
"Boy, have you looked in a mirror late---well, I guess not, huh? Heh." Cordy paused. "But you look great."  
  
"Thanks. I guess."  
  
In the car after the movie:  
  
"That movie was tight!"  
  
Gunn gave Fred another look.  
  
"Whaaat?"  
  
"I agree, Fred. It was a very good movie."  
  
"Yeah, I liked it too. Those fighting scenes were pretty good. I was just pissed that the next part won't be out for a while." She looked over to the driver's seat. "What did you think about it, Angel?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "It was okay--very long--but okay."  
  
"You didn't like it!?"  
  
"I didn't say that. It just wasn't that great."  
  
Cordy smirked. "I just don't get you sometimes."  
  
Weeks passed and things seemed to go well--well, 'seemed' being the key word. No one knew, but up in Angel's room...  
  
"Preccciiiooous..."  
  
Angel is sitting next to his bed, looking at something in his hand. It was a plain, dull, gold ring. Nothing special about it. But Angel had a strange fixation with it...  
  
"Have you guys seen Angel?" Cordy asked, hands on hips.  
  
"Now that you mention it, not today," said Gunn. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to ask him out to dinner. Kind of a 'yay-for-you-non-obsessed- boy' kind of a thing."  
  
"Oh, well...hrm...Fred?"  
  
"Hrm? Oh, I think I saw him--"  
  
Just then, Angel walked by them. Seemingly oblivious to them.  
  
"Angel!" Cordy said with a smile.  
  
"..." He kept walking.  
  
"Angel?!"  
  
He stopped and turned around. "You can see me? No! No you can't!" He held out his hand. "I have THE ring!"  
  
They all frowned.  
  
"Angel, give me the ring." Cordy gave him The Look©.  
  
"No! It's my ring!!!"  
  
Gunn and Wes tackled Angel.  
  
Cordy looked away and sighed. "I knew I should have taken you to see Lord Of the Rings..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Done! Not as good as the last installment, but still decent ^_^ Tell me whatcha think! (Btw, danke to Fifer for her help ^_^) 


End file.
